Kiss Me on Clover Hill
Kiss Me on Clover Hill is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You are a new college student who ends up living at an apartment with five other male students after her initial roommate kicked her out and you fall in love with one of the tenants. The Party version can be found on Android or iPhone. Overview Coming soon... Introduction KMOCH_Charac_Intro.jpg Prologue You are heading to the opening ceremony at the art school you'll be studying to become a designer, and the cherry blossom petals are on point since it is April. Suddenly you cross with Nazuna, a super cool girl who is also a designer student, she'll be your friend in the story. While chatting about how exciting your new life will be, you and Nazuna continue walking to the assembly when one of your sheets go flying for the wind and a guy caught it. It turns out that he is Shokichi Kuramoto, from the sculpture department. So since you all have to go to the art school, you all go together. You arrived at the ceremony, and a member of the music department, Chihiro Kikuhara, appears on stage to welcome everybody to the art school with a performance. Sho is surprised because Chihiro didn't tell him anything about this, so Chihiro and he know each other. Chihiro plays a beautiful melody, that is supposed to be upbeat and catchy, but for you, it sounds melancholic, leaving you with many thoughts about him. After the ceremony you decide to return to the room you will be sharing outside campus, so you separate of Nazuna and Sho, but on your way you are mobbed by club recruiters, and when they get too pushy, practically dragging you away, another guy appeared and save you, then he said 'Beautiful', you think he was talking about you but he was talking about the blossom petals on your hair, then he got distracted by a butterfly and goes away with camera in hand, without even an introduction, you only know he is in the film department. You arrived at the room and you found a guy, who starts getting too close. And just like that, a girl enters the room, and she is supposed to be your roommate, but when she sees you with the guy, who is her boyfriend, she thinks you were trying to seduce him, and the guy accuses you, so she kicked you off to the street. More coming soon... The Characters Main Characters Soichi Kiyota Bunta Kurimaki Yusuke Sakuraba Chihiro Kikuhara Shokichi Kuramoto Kazuto Horai Daisuke Asahina Akio Tsubaki Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. |-|Season of Love= *Soichi Kiyota *Bunta Kurimaki *Yusuke Sakuraba *Chihiro Kikuhara *Shokichi Kuramoto *Kazuto Horai *Daisuke Asahina *Akio Tsubaki |-|Season of Luck= *Soichi Kiyota *Bunta Kurimaki *Yusuke Sakuraba *Chihiro Kikuhara *Shokichi Kuramoto *Kazuto Horai *Daisuke Asahina *Akio Tsubaki |-|Season of Hope= *Soichi Kiyota *Bunta Kurimaki *Yusuke Sakuraba *Chihiro Kikuhara *Shokichi Kuramoto *Kazuto Horai *'Daisuke Asahina' *'Akio Tsubaki' |-|Season of Faith= *'Soichi Kiyota' *'Bunta Kurimaki' *'Yusuke Sakuraba' *'Chihiro Kikuhara' *'Shokichi Kuramoto' *'Kazuto Horai' *'Daisuke Asahina' *'Akio Tsubaki' |-|Special Story= *Falling for You: Soichi's Side *Falling for You: Bunta's Side *Falling for You: Kazuto's Side *Falling for You: Yusuke's Side *Falling for You: Chihiro's Side *Falling for You: Shokichi's Side *Two-in-one Special Story! *Secret Trip for Two with Chihiro *Kiss Me on Our Vacation Trivia *Kiss Me on Clover Hill has what's known as the "Clover Hill challenge" where you are awarded special, limited edition CGs of the characters for certain purchases. (Ex: You will receive a CG of Soichi for purchasing two of his stories.) *Some of the game's background music is from Serendipity Next Door. *There is a full version of the title page's CG: Category:Kiss Me on Clover Hill Category:Games Category:Soichi Kiyota Category:Bunta Kurimaki Category:Yusuke Sakuraba Category:Chihiro Kikuhara Category:Shokichi Kuramoto Category:Kazuto Horai Category:Article Stub Category:School Life Category:Akio Tsubaki Category:Daisuke Asahina